Shinmaru
Shinmaru is a mage that is often seen around Neo Arcadia and the Nemean Lion Guild, despite not being a member of the guild itself. He seems to be on very good terms with Razalpihon. Appearance Shinmaru has a noticeably darkened complexion and medium-length silky black hair, which in some instance is sleeked back so as to expose the entirety of his forehead. His typical attire consists of a simple black shirt worn in an extremely casual manner, with the collar upturned and either sleeve drawn upwards to rest above just his elbows, accompanied by a pair of light-colored trousers. In his normal attire, he mostly wears a white and black zipup jacket a pair of black trousers, and a white beanie. When around his house, the tends to wear a black Sleeveless shirt and shorts, with his white beanie. Personality History Magic and Abilities : Shinmaru's most notable ability is that he as the ability to directly manipulate it is fundamental level. Unlike other mages who convert it into other forms, he uses it in its purest form. As a result of this he is able to actively gather Eternano from his surroundings. When doing so the energy is stored within his body, much like other mages. After gathering energy he is able to release it from any place on his body. As a result of this he has developed a fighting style that uses this ability. Enhanced Physical Prowess: As a combination of both his martial arts training and using his Gravity Magic, he physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. In addition to this, Shinmaru's body is well-sculpted to make the most of his natural talents. His passive muscle capabilities without enhancement are enough to lift his own weight over his head. That strength alone is sufficient to tear a beast in half like humanoid bits of tissue paper, but when bolstered by his magic, his physical might increases by multiple factors. Master Taijutsu Combatant: Shinmaru is a practitioner of taijusu and a damned good one at that, and is his preferred combat method. Shinmaru is extremely fast and precise possessing incredible speed, exceptional balance, agility and grace. For Shinmaru, taijutsu is like a dance, it has its own beauty and esthetic, one he loves to practice. He knows full well that within close range, his speed, skill and combat style make him extremely dangerous and deadly, and takes a particular pleasure in this fact, he will try to take advantage of this any chance he gets. :Boundless Fist: is a fighting style that focuses on redirecting an enemy's movement and avoid attack while defending the user. In defense principles of what are known as the "Eight Gates and Five Steps," eight different leverage applications in the arms accompanied by footwork in a range of motion which allows the user to defend themselves calmly and competently if attacked. Also known as the "13 original movements", a posture expressing each one of these aspects is found in all Boundless Fist styles and generally involve contact but no strikes. :*'Moon Flower, Shifting Wave': Shinmaru's skill in the Boundless Fist, fluid movement and Eternano Manipulation gives him a unique ability that has, to this day, been impossible for any others to replicate naturally. During a live and death fight the discovered the ability, when an enemy used a magic attack near the end of the fight. Through instinct and training alone, with no prior knowledge that such a thing was possible, the managed to twist his fist around the attack and added his own energy, redirecting back toward the opponent. Since then, he has honed this skill to where it is now. Although particularly fearsome energy attacks can force their way through this redirection, many of his opponents find their arsenal of ranged options limited. When pressed, he can utilize this technique as more than just a defensive gesture. If there is enough time between the launch of the attack and when it reaches him, he can position himeslf in a way that will allow him to bend the energy back at its source, turning the attack on the opponent who launched it. :Eight Trigram Palm (八卦掌, Hakkeshō): Shinmaru most notable style that uses this ability to manipulate Eternano. This technique only surrounds the casters hands from the wrist up, extending about an inch past the finger tips, in condensed Eternano. This technique can be used for several different purposes. The first use for this technique is medical practices used similar to a scalpel since the tip of the Eternano mass at the finger tips is sharper then a katana and more precise. This technique can also be used defensively since the condensed Eternano is as strong as steel and can deflect even a katanas blade. Another use for this technique is as an offensive application since the condensed Eternano is sharp and strong; also by using the Eternano covered palm he can fire a thin release of Eternano into an opponents body on contact which can disrupt an opponents flow of Eternano, strengthening the amount of blockage with each contact with the Eternano covered hands. :*'Buddhist Palm' (合掌, Gasshō): When using it appears to be just a simple palm-thrust technique against the opponent. However, the affect is powerful enough to leave a silhouette of the user palm on the opponent. As well as knocking them back and casing internal damage. :*'Rupture' (破断,Hadan): A simple set of strikes which inflicts internal damage to the body's, subsequently injuring areas which has been struck. This is done though injecting pure Eternano into the opponents body upon contact. While this can greatly harm the opponent, the real damage comes from its ability to gradually force Eternano form the opponent's body. With each strike that lands causes the Eternano to spill out, the more strikes landed the quicker it flows out. :*'Reverse Flow' (逆流れ,Gyaku Nagare): A variant of the Hadan with each strike instead of disrupting and releasing the opponents energy. The he absorbs energy from the enemy. The absorbed energy can then used to revitialise the body. :*'Thunder Gods Strike' (雷神殴打, Raishin ōda): With a simple strike, Shinmaru strikes the enemies body with lightning in an instant. This strike can be used to numb to paralyze an opponents body. In addition, is he chooses not to strike an opponent, he can release a quick strike of lightning from his hand(s) or fingers. :**''' Thunder Gods Sequence''' (雷神一連, Raishin Ichiren): A large and faster version of the Raishin ōda, in which he strike the opponent up to sixty four time in rapid secession. Much like the Raishin ōda, the number of strikes often paralyzes the opponents body. Unlike the Raishin ōda, this attack often leaves marks on the opponent's body. :*'Threaded Blades' (糸草葉,Ito Kusaba): By collecting energy within his fingertips, whether it is all of them or simply the selected one or ones, Shinmaru will create a bright white glow of physically visible energy at the tips of his fingers. These formations of energy will whip out and follow the sway of his hands, potentially creating 10 thread like white formations of energy that extend out form his fingertips. However, perhaps even deadlier then the tips are the threads themselves, which are so refine, yet powerful, that they can slice through nearly anything, creating a very precise cut. The threads can slash straight through any type of metal , even cutting through non-physical objects such as magic from other attacks. These threads have a potential danger to him, as he cannot control the slicing nature of them, and thusly must be extremely careful in using them to ensure that they do not come in contact with the allies, or even his own body. The requirement for this technique is only that his hand remains in motion at all times, for if he stop their movement this energy will die down and diminish. :**'Ballet of Blades' (バレエ草葉, Baree Kusaba): In the manner of a ballerina, her will begin to rapidly spin his body. However, instead of releasing a large amount of energy, he will release a subtle amount, only enough to encourage vertical rotations. He will then releases blade like threads similar to the Ito Kusaba, from his legs. The force of the rotation will cause the threads, to extend outward cutting at anything within the attack range. This technique is not an overly powerful one, and it is clearly bound by its range, however it can be used to deflect a small projectile through direct diversion of its coarse, or even to cut the enemy slightly. Furthermore, the effectiveness of these blades can be affected by the energy, so that this technique is far more effective at higher levels. :Gentle Step (温厚歩, Onkōho): This style of movement allows the user to move swiftly with great speed, as well as move evasively with their agility and flexibility. This is a stunningly different style of movement then what is normally seen in combat, for it adds a high degree of grace to the battlefield. This is a basic skill most shinigami know, but one that can be expanded upon in various ways. The technique itself unlike the Eight Trigram Palm does not necessarily require energy, as it is done mostly through grace. :*'Reverse Crescent' (逆彎月, Gyaku Wangetsu): To perform it, Shinmaru releases energy from his legs. He then kicks, releasing several blast of energy in the form of crescents. The crescents are strong enough to cut through rocks and break bones upon contact. If timed correctly, the crescent can be used to disrupt attacks. :**'Revolving Crescent' (回動彎月,Kaidō Wangetsu): A larger version of the Gyaku Wangetsu. After releasing energy from his legs, Shinmaru sweeps his leg against the ground in a spinning motion releasing a crescent shape wave. They immediately stand up and kicks while spinning, releasing a second wave. Shinmaru then quickly jump and releasing a third wave before landing back on the ground. :*'Axe Hammer' (斧槌, Ono Tsuchi): Simular to the Gyaku Wangetsu, Shinmaru energy from his legs. Upon getting close to a target he quickly moves their leg upward in an arc motion. Shinmaru then quickly lowers his leg striking the target from above. The sheer force of the attack can break bones or cause a crater in the ground. :*''' Dragon's God Flight''' (龍神飛翔, Ryūjin Hishō): Shinmaru charges at his opponent as he does, he release energy with takes the shape of a dragon with him being the head. Upon contact with an object, it is ripped apart by the fast movements and energy. Due to the speed as which he run, it appears that dragon is flying. Gravity Magic: A Magic in which its users can control gravity, by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around them. This Magic is strong enough to crush the ground, people, and even other Magic. The users can also use this magic to suspend other people and objects in midair, or fire the Magical energy as a concentrated beam at the target. While he is able to use it activly in battle he will mainly use it for training, by increasing his overall weight and of other stuff. Relationships Razalpihon: Chikayo Nakano: Kaname Soga: Raido X: Trivia Behind the Scenes * All of his Gentle step and Eight Trigram Palm abilities where created by me on Bleach Fan Fiction. * The Boundless Fist is also known as Supreme ultimate fist (最高の究極の拳,Shikō no kyūkyoku no kobushi). Also know as T'ai chi ch'uan of just T'ai Chi.